La cicatrice
by NighTarja
Summary: ¤ONESHOT¤ Rose n'a plus aucunes raisons de vivre depuis la mort de Jack. Que deviendra t elle?


Bonjour ! Voilà, après avoir tout supprimé je reviens avec un one-shot sur Titanic. (psssss je suis accros à ce film en ce moment !). Donc, pour bien comprendre ce one-shot, oublier Rose en mémé en concentrez vous plutôt sur la Rose, jeune !

Je dédicace ce one-shot à Cécilia, Jade et Typhaine qui on sût me faire rire ou pleurer avec leurs fics, ou tout simplement en discutant avec vous ! Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier ! Alors, je vous embrasse très très très fort ! MERCI ! En espérant que ça vous plaise… Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoO **

_Je n'étais qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée, c'est même toi qui me le disait. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je voulais m'enfuir dans tes bras, tes baiser, tes mains, hésitantes qui parcouraient mon corps, ta voix, ta douceur. Mais on ne réfléchit jamais où l'amour va nous mener. Nous, ça nous a détruit. Le bleu des tes yeux est devenu le bleu de l'Antarctique et tes larmes sont devenues un océan de haine et de passion qui déferle dans mon cœur. Ton nom est mien, ton corps est mien, ton âme est mienne. Ton léger sourire contre mes lèvres, et ta main dans la mienne lors de ton dernier souffle. Mon Ange. Mon Ange gardien qui m'a sauvé de la mort. Non, tu n'es pas un Ange, tu es encore vivant. Les anges sont morts eux, mais toi tu n'es pas mort sinon je ne sentirais pas ton cœur battre, ni ta voix qui me console dans mes moments de solitude. Tu m'as donné ta vie, je ne suis pas Rose, à présent je suis toi. Comment aimer maintenant, si tu hantes mes pensées ? Comment revivre sur une Terre inconnue, seule et perdue ? Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Jack reviens, tu devais venir avec moi. Si je sautes, tu sautes, mais c'est toi qui a sauté avant, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te suivre. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie, je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de chose, je t'ai vu silencieux, j'ai vu la lumière, je ne voulais pas mourir dans les entrailles de l'océan. Une partie de toi vit en moi, je voulais te le dire, je ne sais même pas si elle y est encore. C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi Jack._

La statue de la liberté se dressait devant moi. Je n'oublierais jamais l'homme qui m'a sauvé… Je ne t'oublierais jamais…

« Je peux avoir votre nom, mademoiselle ? » demanda un officier qui se dressait devant moi.

« Rose… Rose Dawson "

"Merci".

La pluie tombait à grosses goûtes, alors que je contemplais la statue, je songeais que c'était ici que nous devions refaire notre vie, loin de ta misère et loin de mes salons. Mais j'étais seule sur le quai, qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je n'ai plus un sou, à moins que le cœur de l'océan soit toujours dans ma poche… Non, c'était un cadeau de Carl, mon ancien fiancé, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser comme ça… De toute façon, il ne fait plus parti de ma vie, non, en réalité, je n'ai plus de vie. Je me sens égarée au milieu de cette foule, comme une gamine qui cherche sa mère, moi je suis plutôt Rose qui recherche la lumière. De l'autre coté de la rue se dressait un bar, un bar éclairé et bondé de gens, malgré l'heure tardive. A côté un garçon, se faisait consolé dans les bras de sa mère, en larmes, aussi perdus que moi. En me retournant je vis un homme qui hurlait le nom de son épouse en apprenant sa disparition… Et à l'entrée du bar il y avait une femme avec une couverture enroulé autour d'elle. C'était les mêmes couvertures que celles du bateau sur lequel j'ai été repêché.

Ce quai était devenu en quelques heures un endroit de deuil, et de désolation. Des gens criaient, pleuraient, mais personnes ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux. Les passants les regardaient, certains étaient intrigués et les fixaient comme des animaux de cirque, d'autres les dévisageaient compatissants. Mais personne ne venait les aider, nous aider. Où allons nous passer la nuit ? Et ces familles déchirés qu'allaient-elles faire ? Et ces enfants, tous orphelins, abandonnés dans l'encre de la nuit étaient à leur tour condamnés. Non pas par l'océan glacial, mais par le froid et la famine qui régnait en ces temps là. J'aurais voulu tous les recueillir, mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais moi même me débrouiller, toute seule, sans songer aux autres. Je pense que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Jack, je penserais toujours à toi mon amour.

J'avançais, j'allais de ruelles en ruelles sous le regard méprisant de certaines femmes de la haute société. N'avait-elles point vu une jeune femme, à la robe déchirée, et à la veste trouée ? Je me sentais seule, la pluie ne cessait pas de tomber, et j'avais froid. Mes larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes d'eau…

« Jack, je veux tes bras… » soufflais-je avant de m'affaler contre un mur.

Cela faisait des heures que je marchais, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais fatiguée, la faim me tenaillait l'estomac, le froid me glaçait les os, et mes habits en lambeaux étaient toujours aussi trempés depuis le naufrage. Je fermais les yeux, tout cela était trop dur sans toi. Voilà à peine quelques heures que tu ne faisais plus parti de ma vie, mais toute mon âme en était ravagée. Je ne dois pas perdre la volonté, non, pas maintenant, je te l'ai promis Jack, je tiendrais toujours mes promesses, sois en certain.

Une vague, et une deuxième, un rocher de glace s'élevait devant moi. Des cris, des pleurs, le silence… Une chanson, une lumière… Un ange… Ta peau contre la mienne, le dernier souffle, ton premier baiser… Les cornemuses, et la fête… « Rendez-vous sous l'horloge »…

« Madame, Madame ? Mademoiselle ? »

Ta chanson… un Cœur, le cœur de l'océan… Le dessin… La voiture et ce tremblement dans ta voix… La chute… L'eau glacée… Et le bateau. Le canot…qui aurait pût me sauver… Pas toi… Mais l'histoire est bouclée…

« Bon dieu, réveillez-vous… M'entendez vous ? »

_JACK NON !… Mr Andrews… Le nombre insuffisant de canots, et le garçon, dans le couloir, qui pleurait… Les portes du salon… La musique… Et la rambarde du bateau… L'oiseau, j'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau, ou un ange, je… je ne sais pas… _

Il secoua, cria, essaya la méthode douce…Tel qu'un papillon il susurra encore ces mots à l'oreille…

« Mademoiselle… »

La promesse… 

« Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux »

D'un amour…

« M'entendez vous ? »

Qui durera…

« Vous rêvez, vous êtes évanouie… Je vais vous emmenez chez moi »

Toujours…

J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée :

« JACK ! »

« Chut… Calmez vous mademoiselle. »

J'étais dans un lit, un petit lit en bois. Un feu de cheminée se consumait à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Un jeune homme se tenait à mes côtés. Assis sur un tabouret.

« Mais… »

J'essayais de me relever, mais j'avais l'impression d'être clouée sur le lit.

« Calmez vous… Je m'appelle David, je vous ai trouvé, juste à côté de ma porte, évanouie, en train de parler comme une démente. Ne me racontez pas votre histoire, je la connais. »

Je le dévisageais, mais comment, que… que faisait-il là. Comment…

« Mais… »

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ma voix était faible et chevrotante.

« Vous avez de la fièvre, mais ne vous en faites pas, cela va passer, reposez vous, je vais chercher de quoi vous nourrir, pour guérir. »

Il avait une infinie douceur dans la voix, et quand il partit sa démarche était légère, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Il ressemblais à Jack, mais ce n'était pas lui. Il m'avait recueilli sous son toit, et je pense que je lui vaudrais une reconnaissance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'essayai de relever la tête pour regarder autour de moi, mais cette barre au front m'en empêchait, alors, soupirant, je me suis laissé retombée contre cet oreiller, moelleux, sans songer, ni penser à rien… Le sommeil m'enveloppa dans ses abysses…

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque je retrouvais enfin l'usage de mon corps, il me fallut enfin quitter cet homme et l'humble demeure dans lequel il m'avait guérit et héberger. Mais comment le remercier et le payer ? Je n'avais rien. Si, le diamant, mais le diamant est devenu le cœur de Jack, et jamais, mais alors jamais, je ne l'abandonnerai comme je l'avais fait quelques nuits plus tôt dans les eaux de l'océan.

« Votre présence ne me dérange pas… »

« Mais ma vie est ailleurs. »

« Vous êtes perdue. »

« Non, je ne resterais pas chez vous. Trop de malheurs brisent mon cœur et je ne voudrais pas vous accabler avec mes histoires. »

« Je vous aime »

« Vous serez jaloux. »

« Non… »

« Adieu. »

**OoOoOo **

Je partis. Je ne pouvais pas encore tuer un homme avec mon chagrin. J'avais besoin de reconstruire ma vie, seule, errant comme mendiante et méditant sur mon avenir.

Chaque jour mon histoire avec Jack me revenait en tête, je la repassais, et changeais la fin.

_« Où va-t-on mademoiselle ? »_

_Je me penchait sur son épaule et répondait en chuchotant :_

_« Dans les étoiles… »_

Ca me torturait l'esprit de le savoir si loin, si seul, mais mon âme se calmait jour après jour. Il était en paix. Pourtant ma blessure ne se refermait pas. Je ne mangeais plus, Jack hantait mes pensées pour que je ne songe à cela.

_« Jack, si je saute, tu sautes, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Non Rose, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je t'aime Jack ! »_

Pour tuer le temps j'écris son nom sur les murs, je rendais notre amour éternel. Tu as changé ma vie, mais maintenant, maigre et affaiblie par ces longs mois qui passent je voulais te retrouver. Je voulais aussi retrouver l'homme qui m'avait sauvé de la pluie et du froid… Mais à quoi ça sert de lutter, quand on décide dormir sous un pont, de voler, de se prostituer pour vivre ? Je ne me reconnais plus…

_« Jack, je te le promets… »_

Je t'ai trompé, alors que je ne voulais être touchée que par toi, mais je t'en supplie, pardonne moi, j'étais trop saoule pour comprendre mes actes. Et puis, c'est fini Jack, merde ! Je n'en peux plus de cette vie de chienne, à bouffer des restes dans les poubelles, à graver ton nom dans ma peau… C'est la fin Jack, je vais venir te retrouver maintenant. Cela fait un an jour pour jour que tu as disparu…

**OoOoOo**

Je m'avançais sur le quai, là où un an plus tôt j'étais atterri, pauvre et désargenté par un amour perdu. J'avais la volonté de panser mes blessures, mais j'ai perdu ce courage, cette force que tu m'avais donnée. Sans toi, j'étais aussi condamnée. Je tenais dans ma main une rose, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme notre passion Rose, comme mon nom… J'étais d'aspect frêle, tel qu'un cadavre prête à mourir. J'avais dans la gorge une toux interminable depuis des semaines. Mon ventre ne criait plus sa faim, il s'était tu. Je ne l'entend plus, c'est peut-être bon signe, non ? C'est la fin, la mort rode… Mais avant, je venais te rendre hommage avec cette humble rose, juste pour te dire que tu fais toujours parti de ma vie. Sans toi, je serais déjà morte, mais j'ai voulu vivre comme toi, et j'ai échoué. Où es le mal ? Tout va se terminer aujourd'hui.

Une grande cape recouvrait mes épaules, et mes habits rongés par les mîtes. Je cachais mes cheveux crasseux sous une grande capuche. Les yeux fermés, cette rose dans mes mains, je pleurais, cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas pleuré. Il fallait être fort. Je n'ai pas tenu ta promesse. Mais j'ai eu un enfant, si le tient, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Il avait tes yeux, et la même flamme dans son regard. Mais il est mort, je n'ai pas pu l'élever dans ma misère.

C'était notre enfant et je l'ai perdu… Il est mort il y a quelques jours, de famine. Je suis désolée…

_Chaque nuit dans mes rêves_

_Je te vois, je te sens_

_Voilà comment je sais que tu continues d'être_

_À travers la distance_

_Et l'espace qui nous séparent_

_Tu es venu pour me montrer que tu continues d'être_

La distance, ton absence, ma douleur, et ma souffrance, tout cela en est trop pour moi. Je relevais la tête vers l'océan, regardant l'infini, comme si tu allais surgir de l'eau et m'entraîner avec toi…

_Que tu sois près de moi, plus loin, peu importe où tu es_

_Je crois que le cœur continue d'aimer_

_Une fois de plus, tu as ouvert la porte_

_Et tu es là dans mon cœur_

_Et mon cœur continue d'aimer_

C'est l'histoire d'un amour qui défia les lois et les règles. Perdant les notions de la richesse ou de la pauvreté, car deux êtres qui s'aiment n'en font plus qu'un. J'ai perdu ma moitié…

_L'amour peut nous atteindre une fois_

_Et durer toute la vie_

_Et ne jamais nous laisser, jusqu'à ce que l'on parte_

Maintenant, ton absence m'est insupportable, je n'arrive plus à surmonter les obstacles sans la chaleur de tes bras. Je n'ai plus ton épaule pour pleurer ni ta main pour me retenir lorsque j'allais sauter…

_J'ai ressenti l'amour quand je t'ai touché_

_Une seule mais authentique fois_

_Et dans ma vie, toujours on continue d'être_

Si je pouvais encore ressentir ta peau, ou le souffle de tes palabres rassurantes dans le creux de mon oreille. Mais la glace a brisée le peu de merveilles qui avaient fait briller ma vie.

_Que tu sois près de moi, plus loin, peu importe où tu es_

_Je crois que le cœur continue d'aimer_

_Une fois de plus, tu as ouvert la porte_

_Et tu es là dans mon cœur_

_Et mon cœur continue d'aimer_

_Il y a des amours qui ne disparaîtront jamais_

L'amour résiste mais l'absence perdure, remplacé un être cher est impossible, alors quoi de plus ? T'oublier ? Non, cela est au dessus de ma force, alors, j'ai décidé en ce jour de sombrer avec toi. La chute est moins longue si elle est fait pour apaiser mon cœur meurtri… Pour tuer la folie qui habite mon cœur en ces jours sinistres…

_Tu es là, il n'y a rien qui m'effraie_

_Et je sais que mon cœur continue d'aimer_

_Nous resterons toujours ainsi_

_Je te garderai sain et sauf dans mon cœur_

_Et mon cœur continuera d'aimer encore et encore_

Je sortis mon poignard et d'un geste déterminé le planta droit dans mon cœur. Suffocante je m'avançais vers le bord du quai. Des gens criaient, comme avant… Il me fallut un pas pour tomber à la renverse, dans l'eau…

**On ne trouva pas son corps. Comme si l'océan l'avait avalé mais au bord du quai, il y avait une rose et un diamant. Elle venait de retrouver sa moitié, et l'amour qui l'éleva durant cette année. Tel que deux papillons se rencontrant sur une fleur, leurs lèvres restèrent à jamais scellées. Reposez en paix, petites âmes en peines…**

**OoOoOo**

Fin ! La chanson est celle de Céline Dion, mais traduite pour la petite info! En espérant que mon texte vous a plu…

A la prochaine !

NighTarja


End file.
